gudetama_tapfandomcom-20200215-history
Nice Microwave
An almighty cooking tool capable of frying, steaming, and so much more. It looks and feels expensive. You can buy it for 40 Golden Eggs in the Kitchenware Shop and you must reach Level 50 before buying it. ☆ = For an event. Once the event ends, the recipe will be removed but the event gudetama you owned will be saved. Can be earned through: * Eggarapon * Challenges * In some events, the recipes can be earned and cooked but only temporary until the event is over. ◎ = For gudetama obtained through Eggarapon (Red). ◎ = For gudetama obtained through Eggarapon (Orange). ◎ = For gudetama obtained through Eggarapon (New). ◎ = For gudetama obtained through Eggarapon (Premium). Rank 1 Recipes Unlock for 40 Golden Eggs and Level 50. * 1 hour recipe Cost: 24 Golden Eggs after make Thomas Gudeson ** Gude Rene (#210) ** Pearl Gudetama(#219) **◎◎ Hot Bun Pillow (#231) **◎◎ Fan (#258) ** In the Natto (#223 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * 2 hour 30 minute recipe Cost: 25 Golden Eggs after make Pearl Gudetama ** Comediegg (#279) ** Former Ninja-egg (#280) ** Boxing Gudetama (Done) (#277 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * 3 hour recipe Cost: 0 Golden Egg ** Egg Caddy (#143) ** Gude Watch (#146) ** Bacon Egg (Beach) (#147) **◎◎ Ready for Rain (#177) **◎◎ Computegg (Asleep) (#189) **◎◎ Egg Bread (#194) ** Irritated Egg (#141 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * 3 hour 30 minute recipe Cost: 22 Golden Eggs after make Gudewara no Michizane ** Avocado Egg (#215) ** Ryoma Gudemoto (#220) **◎◎ Flowerpot (#228) **◎◎ Boiled-Egg Onigiri (#250) ** ◎ ☆ Temari Sushi (No #/Event) ** ◎ ☆ Herring Roe and Datemaki (No #/Event) ** Gude Kyuji (#224 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * 4 hours recipe Cost: 21 Golden Eggs after make Gudetama Kenji ** Gudetama Fan (#206) ** Yukata Egg (#208) ** Gudetarou (#209) **☆ Gu (No #/Event) **◎◎ Bubble Butt (#286) **◎ ☆ Gude Fried Sanma (#321/Event) ** T-shirt (#207 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * 5 hour recipe ''' Cost: 27 Golden Eggs & make 3 types of Nice Microwave 3 hour recipes ** Languid Egg (#138) ** Gold Leaf Paper (#140) ** Kappa Egg Sushi(#149) **◎◎ Super Stylish (#178) **◎◎ Gude Art (#185) **◎◎ Egg Sushi Suitcase (#190) ** Gudetama Goldfish (#148 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * '''6 hour recipe Cost: 22 Golden Eggs after make Conductegg ** Prima Ballerina (#303) ** Gude Daikan (#305) **◎ Kinkaku & Ginkaku (#364) **◎ Mont Blanc (#365) **◎ Kasekuchen (#366) ** Lucha Libre (#302 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * 8 hour recipe Cost: 30 Golden Eggs & make 3 types of Nice Microwave 5 hour recipes ** Thomas Gudeson (#139) ** Gudewara no Michizane (#142) ** Conductegg (#145) **◎◎ Fairy Gudemother (#180) **◎◎ Colossal Eggbot (#183) **◎◎ Fortune Egg (#186) ** Son Goku (#144 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * 9 hour recipe Cost: 26 Golden Eggs after make Former Ninja-egg ** Steamed Cake (#363) ** Salmon Set (#367) ** Pollack Roe Boat (#361 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) Rank 2 Recipes (Complete Challenge No.132 "Cook Former Ninja-egg 1 time" to unlock 'Stylish Microwave') * 1 hour 15 minute recipe '''Cost: 28 Golden Eggs after make Sunflower Gude Ranger ** Snow Globe (#359) ** Dandelion Gude Ranger (#360) ** Pollack Roe Siblings (#362 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * '''1 hour 30 minute recipe '''Cost: 27 Golden Eggs after make Metallophone Egg ** Gude Easter Bunny (#353) ** Sunflower Gude Ranger (#354) ** Grade A Egg (#356 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * '''2 hour recipe '''Cost: 26 Golden Eggs ** Computegg (Shopping) (#320) ** Rise and Shine (#324) ** ◎ Takeda Shingen (#349) ** Bacon Egg (#322 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * '''3 hour 45 minute recipe '''Cost: 26 Golden Eggs after make Comediegg ** Yellow Gude Ranger (#319) ** Pointing Gudetama (#325) ** ◎ Eggcellent Vision (#348) ** Raw Egg (Vertical) (#323 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * '''4 hour 30 minute recipe '''Cost: 28 Golden Eggs after make Gude Ghandi ** Eggshell Hood (#369) ** Indecisive Gudetama (#371) ** Natto (Stop It~) (#372 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * '''5 hour 30 minute recipe '''Cost: 27 Golden Eggs after make Pointing Gudetama ** Metallophone Egg (#321) ** Gude Ghandi (#327) ** ◎ Pollack Roe Jet (#347) ** Gude Bus (#326 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) Rank 3 Recipes (Complete Challenge No.136 "Cook Indecisive Gudetama 1 time" to unlock 'Quality Microwave') * '''2 hour 15 minute recipe '''Cost: 28 Golden Eggs after make Jurojin ** Liu Bei Gudetama (#572) ** Guan Yu Gudetama (#573) ** Zhang Fei Gudetama (#574 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * '''2 hour 45 minute recipe '''Cost: 28 Golden Eggs after make Caponata ** Apple Pudding (#536) ** Sundubu Jjigae (#538) ** Egg in Oden (#537 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * '''3 hour 15 minute recipe '''Cost: 28 Golden Eggs ** Gude Mountain (#513) ** Gude Ocean (#514) ** Kenshin Gudesugi (#512 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * '''4 hour 15 minute recipe '''Cost: 28 Golden Eggs after make Gude Mountain ** Golden Bottom (#516) ** Gude Curry (#517) ** Egg Sushi (New Hair) (#518 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * '''5 hour 15 minute recipe '''Cost: 28 Golden Eggs after make Golden Bottom ** Wrapped Truffle (#530) ** Almond Chocolates (#531) ** Heart Macaron (#532 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * '''5 hour 45 minute recipe '''Cost: 28 Golden Eggs after make Wrapped Truffle ** Caponata (#533) ** Tomato and Egg Stir Fry (#534) ** Holland-Fried Eggplant (#535 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * '''6 hour 15 minute recipe '''Cost: 28 Golden Eggs after make Sundubu Jjigae ** Jurojin (#553) ** Hotei (#554) ** Egg Shell Umbrella (#562 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * '''6 hour 30 minute recipe '''Cost: 29 Golden Eggs after make Liu Bei Gudetama ** Mayo Shooter (#576) ** Ketchup Marker (#577) ** Gude Back Scratcher (#575 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * '''7 hour recipe '''Cost: 29 Golden Eggs after make Mayo Shooter ** Effortless Egg (#625) ** Gude Twins (#626) ** Traffic Egg Light (#619 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) Rank 4 Recipes (Complete Challenge No.140 "Cook Effortless Egg 1 time" to unlock 'Microwave (Grade 4)') * '''30 minute recipe Cost: 30 Golden eggs ** Pablo Gudecasso (#656) ** Aloha, Gudetama (#657) ** Gude Popcorn (#653 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * 45 minute recipe '''Cost: ** Sakura Jelly (#638) ** Sakura Soba (#639) ** Nanohana Egg Scramble (#640 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * '''4 hour 10 minute recipe '''Cost: 30 Golden Eggs ** Kagami Mochi gude (#739) ** Armrest gudetama (#734) ** Laid-back Egg (#749 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * '''4 hour 45 minute recipe Cost: 30 Golden Eggs ** Hiking gudetama (#724) ** Crossword gudetama (#725) ** Egghausted Ninja (#730 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * 5 hour 10 minute recipe Cost: 30 Golden Eggs ** Handstand Eggstand (#780) ** Roasted Chicken (#736) ** Criminal gudetama (#765 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * 7 hour 15 minute recipe '''Cost: ** Angel Food Cake (#635) ** Packed Sandwich (#637) ** Pull-Apart Bread (#636 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * '''7 hour 30 minute recipe '''Cost: ** Halloween Egg (#611) ** Pumpkin Rider (#612) ** Streuselkuchen (#613 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * '''8 hour 15 minute recipe Cost: 30 Golden Eggs & after making Hiking gudetama ** Bubble Butt Appeal (#721) ** Pop goes the gudetama (#722) ** Abandonegg (#720 - Failure) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * 8 hour 30 minute recipe Cost: 30 Golden Eggs ** Sleepyhead (#662) ** Hitchhiker (#665) ** Lost Egg (#664 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) Rank 5 Recipes (Complete Challenge No.143 "Cook Handstand Eggstand 1 time" to unlock 'Microwave (Grade 5)') * 2 Hour 10 minute recipe '''Cost: 30 Golden Eggs ** Zero Calorie gudetama (#789) ** Stuck Insidegg (#777) ** Fitness Egg (#770 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) * '''10 Hour recipe Cost: 30 Golden Eggs ** Cooking Prep gudetama (#806) ** Gude Present (#799) ** Gudetama Firecracker (#800) ** Chicken Jet (#805 - Surprise) ** Sliced Egg (#05 - Failure) Category:Cooking